Allen:the ripper
by tomboysparkman007
Summary: Ever heard of Jack the ripper? The famous serial killer? Well, now meet Allen Walker the ripper. An Exorcost who leads a double life. Allen kills a prostitute who happens to be the mother of a girl named lenalee and soon the Earl announces an attack AlxLe
1. Chapter 1

Allen:the ripper

_Ever heard of 'Jack the ripper' the most famous serial killer in the world. Well, this story is done in the 'Jack the ripper' theme, but D.Gray-man style. Allen is Jack the ripper – the killer of all prostitutes and he also remains an exorcist. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man although I wish I did and the story of Jack the ripper in the real world I don't know. And I don't know who jack the ripper really is._

_On 3…2…1…action_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Allen: the ripper

CHAPTER 1

The first attack

It was a cold night in white chapel, London. The main square streets were deserted as the cold night wind blew threw them making the leaves on the ground rustle. The main square clock rang for midnight and a policeman began to do a walk around the square, slowly leaving to check around it, as his duty states. The police began to jog to keep himself warm and he left the square.

A woman entered the square from a house nearby. She was dressed in a dark blue dress with a clock around her to protect her from the cold. She looked to be in her early thirties with a seductive face and brown eyes. The woman looked around the town square suspiciously then began to descend from the small house. The two lights in the town square were the only objects illuminating the small area and this itself wasn't enough. The woman looked around as she could hear footsteps behind her, following her and stopping every time she stopped.

She began to quicken her pace slightly afraid of what was following her. A small chuckle could be heard behind her and she found someone, a tall figure around her height covered by a clock. The figure moved towards her and she broke into a run, but unfortunately for her the clocked person appeared right in front of her, running at inhuman speed. The woman toppled backwards and landed with a thud on the floor. The figure smiled and kneeled down to come face to face to her. The woman noticed that there was a small cursed scare visible on the left side of the persons face.

"Today, Mary Ann, you die," said the figure as he pressed her down to the stone cold floor with his right arm. The lady began to scream, but then noticed that the figure was still clocked. She grabbed the figures clock and pulled a part of it, revealing the face. It was a young sixteen-year-old boy with white hair and a kind face. His eyes were grey while a small cursed mark was visible on the left side of his face stretching from his eye. He boy was dressed in a white shirt, a red tie, a grey vest, black trousers that fitted around the bottom part of his body, Black zip-up boots and a tail coat with a clock over it. The woman smirked as she stared at the boy leaning over her.

"Allen Walker," she said smiling "What would a fine young man like you be doing here, sire, looking for a woman such as my self?"

Allen smirked at her then jammed his other arm down near her face, trapping her.

"I'd rather die than to do that any time soon," he replied coldly.

The woman slowly moved her hand up to his collar and grabbed him pulling him down on to her, but failing due to the young boys strength. She tried again, but this time started to undo the top buttons on his shirt.

"Oh, come now, Mr. Walker, you know you want me."

Allen immediately moved away from the woman and on to his knees, then on to his feet.

"Afraid not, Mary Ann. I'd never want any kind of a pleasure with a woman such as yourself, knowing what you do to earn money and it defiantly ain't something pleasant." A small evil grin spread across Allen's face "Don't worry though, your humiliation will not be known for long or more like you won't be around too long to hear about it."

Allen's smile faded and he looked down at the woman in front of him then muttered "Innocence Hasdou," activating the innocence within his deformed arm. The arm slowly began to extend and turned itself into a metal claw the size of a farmyard animal. The next thing happened too quickly. Allen cut the woman's throat right open before she could even get the chance to scream. Crimson red blood slowly oozed out of her throat and on to the ground as her eyes were open in terror. The white haired boy smiled looking up at the moon then set to work on the woman's body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allen made his way home, jumping across the rooftops so that he wouldn't be caught. Bloodstains were visible on his shirt and vest and he hurried home as fast as he possibly could. The night air stung against his face and made his clock flutter in the wind. Allen soon came to a stop and looked down to find the orphanage. He climbed down the roof and through one of the windows into his room was, he prayed, the matron wouldn't come and have a go at him.

He sighed and fell on his back on the bed. All he wanted now was to doze off into his sleep and into his dreams. A hard knock could be heard on the door and Allen jumped up on to his feet and began digging through his cupboard looking for something to wear. Then he remembered that it was passed midnight and pulled out a pyjama top. He stripped the cloths on his upper body off and began to pull on the blue pyjama shirt leaving the buttons undone. He opened the door and found the matron staring back at him with pure rage in her eyes.

She was a big chunky built woman with a bonnet on her head and a dressing grown covering her body. Her eyes were a scary brown in colour with brown hair and a chunky face. The matron had a rolling pin in her hand and was slapping it against her other hand, threatening to hit Allen with it.

"What the hell were you doing in there, Walker!" she screamed, scaring Allen "you must've been in there for an hour or two and we even tried knocking, boy."

"S-Sorry, matron," Said Allen, putting his hands up defensively "I wasn't doing anything. I just fell asleep and notice that I wasn't even in my PJ's. So I started to pull them on and - "

"Fine, I don't need ever single detail, boy," The matron looked at Allen and noticed that the buttons on his shirt weren't done up and that his torso was revealed "And for heavens sake, boy, put your clothing on properly or I'll have to do it for you. My god, girls live here too you know."

"S-Sorry, Matron."

With that the Matron turned on her heel and headed in the opposite direction. Allen let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, but then noticed Lou fa standing in front of him looking at him.

"Oh...um, hi Lou fa, how can I help you?" Allen asked leaning forward with his hands on either the sides of the door.

Lou fa blushed as she looked at him and her blush only deepened when she saw that he was pretty much shirtless. She tried to hide her blush, but Allen noticed and smiled at her. The brown haired girl straightened up and looked at Allen, trying not to blush.

"Um...Walker - San, we've got to hand our science assignments in tomorrow about dissecting hearts," she said as she smiled softly "I was just wondering if I could have a look at your assignment, Walker - San, and I'm sorry about my Aunt, she's just like that."

"Huh? Right, um, no worries. The matron's always like that anyway. Erm...Yeah, so come in and I'll show my assignment." Allen invited the young girl.

Lou Fa entered his room without hesitation. He lead her to sit on a chair by his desk where papers were scattered about, a complete mess. Allen began to look around for the assignment that, Lou Fa had told him about. It took a while, but in the end he did and he placed it in front of Lou Fa on the desk.

"There it is," he said as he leaned forward standing next to her, his hands on the desk, "I forgot all about it until this morning."

Lou fa began to read the assignment, but stopped half way and stared at Allen's hands on the desk. She got the sudden urge to reach out and just touch them, but didn't have the guts to. She wanted her hands to intertwined in his, but knew that it would never happen. Oh, how much she wished that one day she could just walk down the street, hand in hand with Allen.

"Hey, Lou fa, anyone home?" asked Allen, waving his hand in front of her face, "You finished that assignment yet?"

Lou fa shook herself out of her thoughts and blushed.

"Yes, Walker - San. Um...I think I should go now, you know, before my aunt gets back."

Yeah, sure."

The brunette girl stood up and began to walk away, but then turned around as she got to the door.

"Good night, Walker - San."

"Yeah, G'night."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Walker boy! Wake up you idiot!" your late for school, "Wake up or do I have to come up there and get you down here."

Allen woke up and mumbled something under his breath. His hair was a mess and his face had sweat all over it along with his torso. He made his way to the bathroom and brushed his teeth lazily and washed his face, but it still didn't wake him up from his tiredness. He wiped the sweat on his torso away with a damp cloth and then made his way down to breakfast since he knew what would happened if he wasn't there on time for it. Allen arrived and took a seat next to Lou fa who had started blushing again, but this time he just ignored it. He said good morning to everyone and began to stuff with cereal, toast, fruits, tarts and much more. Everyone were used to his eating habits by now and didn't say anything.

"What in the world's this, boy," roared the Matron as she looked down at Allen "I told you to sleep with a shirt on, you're making my niece awkward, Walker."

Giggles arose in the room and Allen practically slapped himself mentally, not believing how stupid the grown woman could be in saying something like that in front of everyone in the orphanage.

"Way to go, Allen," smirked one of the boys who Allen knew all to well as the most annoying bastard he'd ever met "Looks like Lou fa here likes you with that body of so-called fit body of yours."

Allen stood up and stared at the boy also named as Jason.

"Well, at least I'm not fat now am I?" He growled looking at Jason with venom in his eyes.

"What was that, skinny?" asked Jason also standing up, "you asking for a fight?"

"Hell, yeah."

Allen threw a punch at Jason's face sending the chubby boy flying into the fall. Jason slowly pulled himself up, but struggled to stand. He charged at Allen and dug his shoulder right into his stomach, making Allen lose his balance and fall. As Allen hit the floor he found it difficult to breathe, especially with Jason on top of him, beating the crap out of him.

He could feel himself wanting to faints, but fought against it as he coughed. The cough began to get louder and Jason began to stop punching. Allen immediately used this as an advantage to roll the chubby boy onto his back and punch him instead. Jason grabbed Allen by his throat and began to strangle him, but Allen was too quick and pulled his head away from Jason.

"What in the, damn world is going on here!" Screamed the Matron as she picked up the two boys: Jason by his shirt and Allen by his arm "Do you to think it's appropriate to fight? Huh?"

"N-No m'am," They stuttered quivering in fear.

"Then why the hell where you two fighting?"

Allen and Jason looked at each other and hugged each other in alarm as they looked up at the Matron who was now towering over them.

"That's it. Extra chores for the both of you and I don't want to hear any if's or but's about this decision," She said sternly "Is that clear?"

"Yes, m'am."

The Matron folded her arms across her chest and her head turned to Allen.

"Walker," she said simply as she stared at him with a small smile.

"Yes m'am?" he asked, hopeful that he'd be off the hook.

"You're late."

"Dammit!" He roared as he ran up to his room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm so late! I'm so so late!" screamed Allen as he raced down the street with his black bag with small studs banged against the side of his thigh.

He was dressed in a grey t-shirt with a buttoned black cardigan that had folded up sleeves just below his elbow. Red and black sweatbands were visible on his wrists and a silver ring on his right thumb. He wore a baggy black jeans with a chain attached to it. Black converse sneakers were visible in his feet and he wore a chocker around his neck.

Allen saw a school up ahead and ran in. The corridors were all empty and he assumed that everyone had gone in. He slowly entered his classroom apologized to the teacher and took a seat next to Lou fa who seemed to have arrived earlier than him. Then again she got a lift from her aunt and he didn't.

He sighed and opened one of his books, his history and began to draw some random things in it. There wasn't much to do in the homeroom. People talked to each other after the registration and waited until their first lesson and that was it really. Allen turned around and tried to find one of his friends, but couldn't find any except for Lou fa who was sitting next to him blushing like mad as usual.

The bell went and everyone began to make their way to their next lesson –for Allen this was English literature and for Lou fa it was geography. He said bye and left for his lesson when someone pulled him aside into one of the rooms with his mouth covered by their hand. Allen elbowed the person in their stomach, hard and turned around to fight them, but found that it was only his red haired friend Lavi. Lavi grinned and out his hands up defensively.

"Hey, Allen. It's only me."

Lavi was dressed simply in a black shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. He wore a side bag like Allen's but blue instead. An eye patch covered his right eye and he wore a green bandanna with an orange scarf around his neck.

"Lavi," Allen began "Why the hell did you give me a heart attack just now!?"

"Wow, chill out!" Lavi began grinning like an idiot as he put his hands up defensively again "There's something going on and we (as in me and Kanda) need you there with us right away."

"Another Akuma attack?" asked Allen, growing more serious.

Lavi nodded.

"Yeah, we're not really sure of this one, but there's a high possibility that it is an Akuma."

Allen nodded and followed Lavi out of school. The two boys made their way through town and caught the bus. They got off in a deserted old town and they began looking for Kanda.

The town wasn't much. The streets were sandy and the houses were broken. Not many people lived there and the few who did shut their doors when they arrived and wondered around. Allen and Lavi found Kanda in an old inn that seemed deserted as well. Kanda was pointing his mugen at a small old man demanding him to answer his questions.

"Kanda, what the hell are you doing?" asked Allen.

Kanda turned his head towards Allen.

"Keep out of this, Mayoshi."

"It's Allen."

Kanda turned his head away from Allen and his mugen slowly began to glow scaring the man on the ground.

The old man began to talk telling them the story of a young woman who came to the town a while back – her name being Clair.

"She was a wonderful woman," he said "She said she had lost her beloved husband right after their marriage and came looking for her mother who lived here for comfort. Everyone enjoyed her presence around her. She preformed many miracles such as making a water fountain out of thin air to fixing up old houses by just touching them. It made our town popular and we finally got tourists coming here and business was great, but then the killings began. One by one the towns people began to disappear. They began to blame Clair and he miracles calling it witchcraft and saying that they had to end up paying their lives. Now only a few of us are left and we can't leave the town those who tried in the future died a cruel death and we don't want to suffer the same fate. That's all the information I've got sir, but before you people, a girl came by and asked me the same thing."

"A girl?" asked Allen looking at the man "did she look dangerous or anything?"

"No, not from what I know anyway. But I do know that she went by the name of Lenalee."

"Lenalee?" Asked Lavi, his eyes widening.

"You know her, Lavi?" Asked Allen.

"No, the name just sounded familiar to me is all."

The Lavi and Allen thanked the man and left along with Kanda to go and find this woman named Clair. The boys asked around town where she lived: some shivered and shut the door in their faces while others just screamed and fainted. Allen knocked on the door of a small house with straw as the roof. An elderly woman opened the door and smiled up at the three boys. Allen bowed politely and asked her in she knew where Clair lived. The woman looked down at the ground solemnly and beckoned the boys in.

"You talk to her," Lavi whispered in Allen's ear "You're more polite than me or Kanda. And old women like you more."

"Shut the fuck up," hissed Allen "You say that again Lavi I swear to God I'll freaking kill you."

Allen took a deep breath in and walked towards the old woman. He asked her if she knew Clair and she answered him with a yes. She explained that Clair was her daughter.

"Ever since she came back, she'd started acting differently around me. The others thought that she was great, but she'd usually lock herself in her room and not eat properly. She became merciless as well. I don't know what happened to her, but please, good sir, help her. I want my daughter back."

Allen nodded and then asked her where Clair was. The woman said that she'd gone out for a walk and would probably be somewhere near the forest or in the gardens. The boys nodded and began to leave, but Lavi and Allen left Kanda behind to look after the woman.

"Why me, Mayoshi?" asked Kanda as his eye twitched.

"Because I hate you and I need to go to identify the Akuma with my eye." Allen answered simply "I'd rather have Lavi come along even though he scares me a bit - "

"Hey!" Whined Lavi "I don't scare. People scare me!"

Allen stared at his friend for a moment then shook his head and left saying bye to Kanda who ignored him. The two boys walked for a while trying to find the forest and eventually they did. The forest wasn't one of those that were dark and gloomy like you find in fairy tales before the princess gets attacked. No. It was just normal. The sun illuminated the forest making it look peaceful and beautiful. Flowers were growing in many places and the trees were as high above as the clouds.

Allen looked around slightly suspicious wondering what was going on. The town was all deserted and the forest looks beautiful. Something was up. He learnt from some of the town's folk about the gruesome tales about his forest and some even had pictures of it. In the picture the forest looked deadly and dangerous full of dark and strange things, but here at the moment it wasn't the case. It was as if the town's folks had been lying to them.

Lavi froze in his tracks, which made Allen stop as well.

"Lavi, what's - "

"Ssshh," hissed Lavi, cutting Allen off "Can you hear it? That sound? It's coming closer. I heard it before and it's still following us. Listen."

Allen's hearing wasn't as good as Lavi's. Maybe Lavi could hear better because he was a bookman: they had to develop these kinds of skills. He began to listen closely and at last he could hear it. Footsteps getting closer and closer. They stopped. The bushes to began to rustle. Then stopped. Allen could feel his heart rate beginning to quicken.

"There!" roared Lavi as he grabbed Allen and thrust him aside on to the ground.

Both boys looked up and found something hideous dashing towards them. It looked like a ghost out of a horror movie. It was a woman with black hair covering most of its eyes and face. It had a pale white face with piercing eyes and cracks in its skin. The woman or whatever it was wore a flowing black dress.

Allen and Lavi jumped to their feet and began to run for their lives.

"No one told me ghosts lives in this forest," screamed Allen as he ran "I'm gonna piss myself at this rate."

"Hey, how do you think I feel?" Asked Lavi, also frightened "I swear to God I'll be a better person if I escape this alive!"

"Hell, you will!"

Then Allen's eye began to activate and hurt him. He stopped in his tracks, activated his anti-Akuma weapon and lashed out at the ghost.

"Ghost or not, I don't care," he roared, "You're really an Akuma, aren't you?"

The ghost avoided the attack and stopped floating ten feet above Allen and Lavi, who also managed to stop. Lavi lifted his hammer above his head and got ready to attack, but the ghost summoned other akuma's and the boys had their hands full fighting them off.

Allen shot the akuma's while Lavi called upon his.

"Big hammer, little Hammer grow, grow, grow," he grinned "Hiban: Hammer of flames!"

The forest was consumed by fire, but not all the akuma's died. Allen shot a few dead with his weapon, releasing their souls. The fight raged on for a while and Lavi finally noticed that the ghost had disappeared.

"Allen, pull ahead," he said "the ghost things already taken off. Go! I'll take care of these pieces of crap and I'll be right behind you!"

Allen nodded and ran in the direction of the ghost. The forest began to thicken and the flowers began to disappear, literally. They were like holograms. The weather became dark and gloomy and before he knew it Allen had caught up. The Ghost turned around and smiled evilly.

"I'm glad you saw though my illusions," it said in a sweet feminine voice "And now die exorcist!"

It attacked Allen, but he managed to do a back flip and dodge it.

"I take it you're Clair," he said looking serious "There's been stories about you in the town. Good stories at first, but then turning bad. I figured that you're an Akuma, am I right?"

The Akuma grinned.

"You're pretty smart for a young boy, Walker, I've heard many stories about you too: about that curse on your face and that you're an exorcist." She said, still grinning, "You're a legend. Well to the Earl anyway."

Without warning, the ghost attacked Allen, turning itself into its Akuma form. It caught Allen and began to squeeze the life out of him. He tried to use his anti-akuma weapon, but the akuma trapped his arm as well making sure that he couldn't use it.

'_Dammit, I'm gonna die' _thought Allen as he tries to struggle free _'Oh Damn, I hope a guardian angle comes along and saves me right about now like in the movies.' _

He closed his eyes seeing as the akuma had released a bullet straight at him. Allen waited for it to hit him and end it all, but it never came. He slowly opened one eye, made sure that everything was okay and then opened the other.

There he saw a beautiful girl gliding across the sky, her feet and boots shining a light green in colour. She kicked the Akuma in the face then punched it. Her long beautiful dark green hair waved as she fought the Akuma and her dress waved and danced along with her. Her striking violet eyes full of rage towards the creature in front of her.

Allen looked at the girl stunned by her beauty. He wanted to help, but found it hard to help. The girl beat up the Akuma easily with her boots and kicked it near Allen so that he'd be able escape. Then she kicked the Akuma straight through the centre, destroying it and releasing the trapped soul.

She looked at a speechless Allen, smiled at him sweetly and left him sitting there on the ground.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_There done, I rushed it!_

_If you wanna see the next chapter, I suggest you all review or else I won't put it up!_

_And you'll get a free chocolate bar of doom! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey there people!

Just want to let you know that when a prostitute wants to talk business with you it's usually about paying to have sex, just to let you guys know.

Oh yeah! The whole subject on Jack the ripper is pretty scary so if you're gonna be freaked out by blood and gore look away and run!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

Another victim

"Damn you, Lavi!" screamed Allen, chasing a laughing Lavi down the road "I'm not in love! And I'm not seeing things!"

"Hey! Eye-patch, Mayoshi, shut up already," said Kanda following behind them "You're getting on my nerves."

Lavi continued to laugh and run even when they got on the bus, he couldn't stop laughing like a lunatic. Allen sighed and began to give up on trying to explain to Lavi what he saw. That girl saved his life. And it all was done with ease. The Akuma didn't stand a chance against her: she crushed it down completely. He smiled as he thought of her. Was she an exorcist like him? An apostle of God?

He didn't know exactly but he did know that she was completely awesome. Lavi slowly peered over and waved his hands in front of Allen's face.

"Hey, Mayoshi-kun, anyone in there?" Lavi grinned as he stopped waving "or are you still thinking about that made up hot chick of yours."

"What the fuck!" yelled Allen as he grabbed Lavi. Everyone in the bus turned around to face the boys and Allen could feel himself go red. He sat down calmly and then hit Lavi across the top of his head and whispered "Number one: my name's Allen. Number two: The girls not made up and number three: I'm not in _love _with her!"

"Sure," Lavi nodded, smiling slyly "That's what they all say."

Allen got the sudden urge to hit Lavi again, but resisted. He wasn't in love with this girl. He didn't even know the girl! He didn't believe in that sort of love. The school came into view and the three boys got off the bus and headed for it. Allen needed an excuse to go back to class while Kanda and Lavi were seniors and didn't need one as such. The boys decided to tell the teacher that Allen had injured himself and needed to medical attention immediately, seeing as Lavi learn acupuncture from his grandpa. They entered Allen's next class, the fourth lesson of the day (they'd missed that many), which happened to be art. When Allen entered his teacher, Miss Lemly, a young woman of around her late twenties went to greet him.

"Ah, there you are my little artist of the future, now where have you been?" she asked him looking at Lavi and Kanda in the process "Please don't tell me you've been bunking off my lessons, none of the other kids here have talent except for you."

The whole class turned their heads to face their teacher with annoyance in their faces. Miss Lemly turned back to them and smiles sheepishly.

"No, what I meant was you don't have as good talent as Allen, no offence!"

The class shook their heads at their typical teacher and went back to work. Lavi lets out a small chuckle and then looks at Miss Lemly seriously.

"Sorry, Miss, Allen got injured so we took him home and did acupuncture on him, ya know? The Matrons one bossy lady and cares about the kids back at the orphanage," smiled Lavi scratching the back of his head "Okay then, see ya, we'll be going now!"

Lavi and Kanda exited the room and Allen found a seat in the classroom next to a young girl with brown hair and brownish hazel eyes. She wore a tight pair of blue Jeans with black flat shoes and a white flowing t-shirt that fell down to her hips.

"Allen!" she smiled as she hugged him tightly "Guess what happened?"

Allen looked at her slightly puzzled as he sat down.

"Ripped book confessed his feelings for you?" he guessed not really bothering "Or did he ignore you again, Joe?"

"Allen, be serious!" Joe moaned looking at him with a hint of anger in her eyes "I mean it, this is a matter of life and death! It's love!"

Allen sighed at his friend. Joe was one of his only friends in most of his classes this year, but they were split up when it came to subjects of the brain: he was in the higher set and she was in the foundation. But apart from that they were found in many classes together. He only became friends with her at the beginning of the school year and they're already good friends. She told him everything: her problems, the situations she was in and even the boys that she had a crush on.

Joe was half Italian and half English. Her parents were both separated and she lived with her father. She was always concerned about what others thought of her and hung around Allen seeing as he made her feel better about herself.

"Love? I couldn't give a damn about it, but this is you we're talking about, not me," Allen muttered as he began to draw something "so what's the big deal?"

Joe stared at her friend for a moment, slightly concerned and worried for his sake. He was born and he never knew his biological parents. Then a man named Mana adopted him and then he died placing Allen under the control of a guy called General Cross who just happened to have run away from. She felt sorry for him. He was all alone in this world.

"Don't worry, Allen. I' m sure there's someone out there for you," she whispered into his ear.

Allen smiled weakly at Joe then went back to concentrating on his artwork.

"So, who's this person you like now, or is it still ripped book," He asked her.

For the rest of the lesson Joe went on blabbing about her having a crush on one of hers and Allen's friends – named Jamie. Joe was concerned about all the troubles that were going on just to get to him: first, one of her friends also liked him, but she was a bitch and there was tension between the two girls. The next thing was that Jamie had stopped talking to her as much as he used to and it made her think he knew. The other was about how everyone else in school would react if they found out.

"I'm a freak. He probably deserves someone better," Joe muttered to Allen "I'm ugly, hideous and everyone else will be surprised someone like him chose me."

Allen finished his drawing and showed it to Joe.

"What' cha think?" he asked grinning at his work, showing it to Joe who was beginning to get pissed.

"Allen, where you even listening to me?" she asked, angrily "I spent my whole time telling you this and you don't even help me out."

"Hm? Oh, right. Err…don't give a damn about what others say?"

Joe sighed and rolled her eyes before they landed on his picture. It was one with her and different emotions. All her friends could be seen on it crowding around her with her smiling face behind it. The boarders had flowers that were colored using watercolors and a perfect shading effect. She smiled at the picture as the bell went. The class began to crowd out of the classroom as Allen swung his bag strap over his head, ready to leave. Joe saw small letters on the art work that read _'you deserve everything good in life, Joe, so don't give a damn what others think.'_

Joe was surprised that Allen included a swear word in this work, but was flattered by what he'd done for her. She ran at him and hugged him tightly from behind. Allen turned around and hugged her back softly.

"Thank you for everything, Allen," Joe whispered in his ear "I don't know where I'd be without you."

Miss Lemly walked into the room and found the two in a tight embrace and sighed deeply.

"Isn't love just beautiful?" she asked as she walked away.

Allen and Joe quickly parted and began to tell her that it wasn't like what she thought, but Miss Lemly wouldn't listen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A slow miserable week went by slowly with Allen having to skip more classes to go on missions and then having to make you excuses to the teachers. If the teachers weren't hard enough to convince his friends were even more so harder to convince. They wouldn't believe him if he said he was sick or and to go to the doctor – he had a reputation for faking sick so that he could take the day off school. And this was one of those days, but for once he didn't exactly fake it.

He had been sick for a few days now, but didn't take the day off school. The Matron had noticed that he was in his bed and that he hadn't woken up at all. When she arrived in his room Allen was coughing out small specks of blood into a handkerchief. She took it off him and laid it aside for a while as she checked his temperature, which was higher than usual. Allen shivered slightly and turned around in his bed, wrapping the blanket around him tighter.

"I'm fine," he muttered to her "I'll go and see the doctor later on in the day."

The Matron nodded slowly and did something unusual. She ruffled Allen's hair before smiling at him weakly and leaving the boy to get some sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allen groaned as he woke up, he wasn't feeling any better than he did earlier. He slowly got dressed into his usual dark cloths that he wore to school and made his way down the stairs. He looked for the Matron and popped his head into the kitchen.

"I'm going to the doctors," he said simply "I'll be back slightly late."

Allen made his way to the corridor and began to pull his black converse sneakers on, but the Matron appeared behind him with a slightly sad face.

"Take care of yourself, Walker," she said trying to sound as if she didn't care, but her attempt failing.

Allen looked at her with suspicion in his gray eyes, but shrugged it off and began to walk out the door, not saying anything to the Matron. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the road, not bothering about catching the bus. The weather was dull with the clouds beginning to darken in the sky as if it was about to rain. The white haired passed a small restaurant and a man from inside came running up to him.

"Hey! Allen, I thought you'd be at school now," he said grinning "or did you bunk of school again coz if you did I'm going to have to give you a lecture seeing as I'm a police and all."

Allen smiled at the policeman and he laid a hand on Allen's forehead and pulled away instantly due to the heat that was emitted from it.

"You're boiling! What the hell? How come you're out side? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Yeah, I should be," Allen said, his voice slightly hoarse "but I'm gonna go and she the doctor about this fever."

The policeman nodded then left as he waved Allen goodbye and Allen waved back lazily. He carried on walking for a while before someone jumped onto his back. The person revealed them self to be Lavi and Kanda gradually caught up to him.

"Hey, Allen," he grinned putting his hands on his head "We were wondering why you didn't come to school. Faked sick I take it, right?"

Allen looked at Lavi for a moment and then it sunk into Lavi that Allen wasn't faking anything. His face looked frail and he looked thinner than he usually did. His eyes lacked life and he looked weak – something was wrong with Allen.

Lavi and Kanda (not so much Kanda) decided to accompany Allen to the doctors. They were nearly there until Lavi came out with something that he and Kanda encountered a while a go.

"Oh yeah, Allen we need to tell you something," Lavi whispered so that only him, Allen and Kanda could hear. The boys stopped, "we came across another prostitute. Her name's Annie Chapmen or something and she must've come up to me on business."

"What did you say?" asked Allen, his voice still hoarse "Did you say yes, Lavi?"

Lavi grinned sheepishly as if he did then nodded in way meaning that he didn't say yes. Allen sighed in relief and made his way to the doctors, deciding to care about this whole thing slightly later. They arrived at the surgery and a Doctor called Miss Hannah called Allen into her office to check on him. She first instructed him to lift up his shirt so that she could check on his heart then she asked him to describe some of the problems and symptoms. Allen told her everything from coughing out blood to the really high temperature.

"I'll need a few blood tests from you Mr. Walker," she smiled "And I'll give you a medicine for your fever. The blood test should be done in a hospital."

Dr. Hannah printed out a prescription for Allen and gave it to him.

"Thanks Doctor," grinned Allen before leaving the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After taking the tablets Allen began to feel better and he could feel his fever start going away. Then it was down to business – they had a prostitute on their hands and he had to get rid of her. According to Lavi's and Kanda's information the prostitute was named Annie Chapmen and she was around her early thirties. Allen got himself dressed into a black tailcoat with a white shirt, black trousers and a top hat – his out fit went hunting down prostitutes. He grinned at Lavi who gave him a thumbs up and Kanda who gave him a 'che' and a faint smile.

He jumped out his window and headed out into the, now, dark streets. Not many people were out and about so no one cared about a dark figure in a cloak (Allen). He came across a small alley way were apparently Annie Chapmen lived and went in looking for her. She wasn't that hard to find since she came up to Allen and began to talk about business with him. Allen smiled at her and she took that as a yes and took a small amount of money of him.

"I've never done business with a cute little guy like you," she said, leaning forward onto Allen as his back pressed against the wall "You're pretty sweet so I'll give you something before we get started."

She leaned forward and kissed Allen across the lips quickly. He stared at her then slit her throat open from ear to ear and then began to cut her up.

(Ha, we're skipping the blood and gore. Tell me if you guys want me to go into detail on how he kills the prostitutes in the reviews)

Allen smiled as he looked down at Annie's mangled body and then saw a small piece of paper in her pocket. He bent down and pulled it out. He began to read it.

Not to self

Help out Victoria lee on her business and try to get he some men that are willing.

Help her daughter Lenalee Lee in her studies and get her a few books in the local second hand shops.

Allen smiled. Another victim had fallen into his hands – Victoria lee. But there was something about the second name that ringed a bell – Lenalee Lee the daughter of Victoria Lee. He was sure he'd heard that name somewhere before….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry about the whole screw up bad story line, but the next chap is definitely where everything takes off.

Next: Allen Vs Lenalee: the fate of Victoria Lee

Yeah, I noticed that I got about 5 reviews for the last chapter – it's alright, but I'll only update next time if I get about 11 reviews. So come on people – I'll give ya a chocolate bar of Doom!

MWAHAHAHA!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi!**_

_**This is where Allen and Lenalee will be facing off against each other. NOTE: that I only put this chapter because I've got EXAMS and it's my BIRTHDAY on the 20th, so I'm feeling a bit freaked out since I've gotta revise and get ready for my special day.**_

_**WARNING: This chapter is gonna probably contain blood and gore, but I tried to keep it at a minimum, so if you're gonna freak – run away now!**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Lenalee Vs Allen

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" muttered Allen as he lifted up his injured leg onto a bench in the park.

He leaned back on the bench and looked down at his leg to see what the problem was. The leg was bruised on the side and it had blackened slightly. Allen cursed under his breath and rolled the jeans back down.

Him, Lavi, Kanda and some of his other friends had decided to come to the park that Saturday to relax and just have some fun. Everyone had arrived and they got into a game of football. Some of the girls brought food along with them and so did some of the guys. However, Allen began to eat some of the food secretly, so his friends made him play just to keep him away from the food.

While they played Allen had accidentally hit Lavi in the face by doing a bicycle kick and as revenge Lavi had hit him on the side of his leg with the ball. And now here he was injured, on a bench watching all the others having fun.

Joe came running up to Allen and took a seat next to him. She sneaked some food along with her so that Allen could eat and the others didn't know. Allen grinned and began to stuff the food into his mouth as Joe watched him.

"Hey, you stop eating and listen to me," Joe moaned, taking hold of one of his hands stopping him from eating "did you see that?"

"See what?" asked Allen "You tripping up?"

"No you idiot! Jamie! He grabbed me away and pulled me away for the gang bang!"

"What the hell! Gang bang! At this age!"

"No! It was just pretend, nothing else. But he grabbed me around my waist and me arm and dragged me towards the gang bang."

Allen sighed at Joe. She'd forgotten all about that guy they called 'ripped book'. She had a crush on him once and she must've told him about her and him getting hitched in the future and having beautiful Italian kids. And now she liked Jamie and had huge completion. Allen smiled to himself and looked up at Joe.

"I take it you've forgotten all about 'ripped book' then?" he asked putting his leg down to test it if it was hurting "And moved on to another man?"

"Yeah well, he keeps on ignoring me now, and he doesn't even talk to me, so yeah, I'm over him. On the other hand, you're pretty popular with the girls in school, so why don't you go for one of them?"

Allen looked at Joe and bent down on one knee.

"Oh, Joanne, my dear, my heart throbs for you and only you," he said jokingly "My night is turned into day and the cold is turned into heat."

Joe crocked up and eye brow and stared at him.

"Ha ha, very funny, Walker," she said sarcastically "although you're Shakespeare skills aren't too bad."

Allen sat up on the bench and watched the others play, praying that Joe wouldn't continue to talk about this subject of finding him someone.

"I'm serious now, you've gotta find someone, you know," she said, looking at Allen seriously "You're not going to be alone for ever."

Changed the subject completely and told her that Jamie just called him over to play football with him. Using that as an excuse he ran towards the grass and began playing again with this friends – although his leg still hurt like hell.

* * *

He came home again that night at around eight o'clock and headed up to his room completely exhausted form the game. He didn't usually like to play football, but since he didn't get out and play much he thought that it was a good opportunity to.

He'd talked to Kanda and Lavi about the little note he found in Annie Chapmen's pocket the night that he killed her. Lavi told him to just kill this Victoria Lee lady, while Kanda told him to find out who the woman was before killing – her address, her history and if she was a real prostitute. Weirdly enough, Allen followed Kanda's advise and for the past two weeks spent the time finding out about Victoria Lee and so far it was confirmed that she was a prostitute.

It was beginning to get dark and so Allen began to get dressed into any dark clothing he had – getting ready to go out prostitute hunting. Lavi wanted Allen to wear the costume he always did, the whole top hat and tailcoat get up, but Kanda suggested something more comfortable and something Allen himself would wear. Well, he didn't say it to his face, but said it while arguing with Lavi about it.

It wasn't hard to find something dark to wear – in fact Allen's whole wardrobe was full of dark clothing. He pulled on anything that he could find and put on a small Venice carnival mask that covered his eyes. Then he waited until around midnight, when apparently, Victoria Lee would be out in the towns square.

* * *

It was around eleven o'clock when Allen left his room through his window with his mask on and everything. The streets were pitch black and abandoned by the people of the town. Allen jumped from building to building so that he wouldn't be suspected or seen by anyone in his or her house. He arrived at the town square and waited by a lamppost. It wasn't long before Victoria Lee walk passed him, thinking that he was only a normal kid out at night. She was accompanied by someone else who Allen couldn't make out clearly all he knew was that this person was a girl with long hair tied back in two pig tails.

He quietly activated his anit-akuma weapon and leaped out at the woman, tackling her to the ground then lifting his weapon up above his head – ready to kill her. He brought the weapon down, but was hit in the back by something powerful and went flying into one of the houses in front of him with his mask flying off. He landed upside down on the ground and looked up to find the girl that saved his life the other day. She was there right in front of him and unlike last time she was here to kill him.

"You," he whispered quietly "You're that girl that saved me the other day…you're Lenalee."

Lenalee stared down at him then activated her innocence, ready to kill him. Allen did a back roll and got up just in time to avoided one of her attacks to his stomach. He tried to activate his anti-akuma weapon, but Lenalee was too quick for him and punched him in his stomach followed by a kick into his side sending him flying again. This time he landed on the floor with a thud and he could feel one of his bones make a cracking noise in his right shoulder. He pulled himself up and charged at Lenalee yet again, this time managing to activate his weapon.

"Mother, stay back," Said Lenalee, facing Allen, getting ready to dodge his attack "Please, you'll get injured in this fight."

Victoria Lee didn't seem to listen; she was more concerned about her child's well being rather than her own. She stood by; calling out Lenalee's name, telling her to stop this and that it was all just pointless, but her daughter wouldn't listen. Lenalee was more focused on killing Allen and finishing him off. She charged at Allen and avoided his attack once again, punching him in his back as she passed him, sending him flying forward onto his face.

Allen growled as he got up and this time was able to punch Lenalee in her stomach then elbow her in the face sending her flying onto the floor. He leapt into the air and came down again with his weapon pointing directly at Lenalee's heart – ready to kill her. He didn't want to. She was pretty, but she was trying to save that prostitute and he knew there was no way of reasoning with her.

Just before he was able to pierce through Lenalee's flesh and her heart she rolled to the side and dodged the attack. He swore under his breath and then tried to attack her again, but this time with his anti-akuma weapon. He slashed and slashed, but Lenalee easily dodged and attacked him back twice as hard as she did before – she was good.

Allen whipped away some blood from the corner of his mouth and grinned at her.

"You're good," he said simply as she stood up again, "but not good enough."

With that he leapt out her and changed his weapon into a Level two. He positioned the weapon and pointed it at Lenalee as he began to shoot her. Lenalee found it slightly difficult to avoid this weapon and got shot in her rib cage, sending her down on to the floor. She tried to get up, but Allen emerged, towering above her and with smirk on spread across his lips. He slowly bent down to that he was close to her and put his hand on her face, but she slapped it away forcefully.

"Don't even try it," she warned him "You monster! Killing people like their some kinda toys or something. You make me sick to my gut."

"Strong words, Lenalee, but now you've fallen and there's nothing you can do about it," Allen smirked evilly "So fucking die!"

Allen attacked Lenalee again and made contact with her using his anti-akuma weapon. Lenalee went flying across the square and hit her body into one of the stores on the end. Her mother let out a squeal and ran up to Allen and grabbed his feet.

"Please, sir, leave my daughter," she begged him with tears in her eyes "I beg of you, sir, please, I'll do anything. Take my life instead and spare hers. I beg of you, sir."

Allen turned his attention to the woman and grinned.

"In that case…die!"

Allen slit Victoria's throat from ear to ear and hot red blood slowly oozed out of her flesh. Small with marble like material could be seen in her throat – her bones and small blue and red wires that were connected – her veins. Allen stuck his sharp weapon into Victoria's throat and began to cut her body, right down to the bottom of her stomach. Her body was mangled and blood covered the floor. Veins could be seen with some other organs such as her stomach and bladder – and her heart. Allen stuck his hand into her chest and pulled out her slowly beating heart that stopped at an instant in his hand with blood slowly oozing from it on to the ground.

He smiled.

She was dead.

Lenalee's eyes shot open and she roared out load as she charged towards Allen at high speed. His guard was down and Lenalee attacked him, knocking him off his feet.

"Die, Die, Die, Die, DIE!" she roared as she punched him into his chest and breaking his right arm.

Allen screamed as pain shot through his broken arm. It stood in an abnormal position and made his arm bleed. He tried to move, but was unable to as it hurt like hell. He ignored it at the moment since he had something else to deal with. Lenalee ran at him again, but disappeared and reappeared behind him, with a knife at his throat. Allen stood there – his life in the hands of Lenalee, unable to do anything.

"How the hell could you do that?" she hissed with venom in her voice, "How the hell could you kill a mother in front of a child? Huh? Do you have any Damn, feelings at all? Do you even know what feelings are? Edo you know what love is? Huh? Answer me, you stupid piece of shit!"

Allen looked at the ground slightly hurt by her words and questions, but shaking the feelings out of his head – feelings are for the weak.

"No, I don't," he said quietly "How the fuck can I know it when I've never felt it before? Tell me that!"

He broke free from her grasp and pointed his weapon at her, not being able to support it with his right hand. He began to shot her and she avoided it easily and kicked him again, but in the stomach this time. The white haired sixteen year old went flying into another store and it damaged his back slightly. He laid there, his back up against the store and his body aching like hell. How on earth was she so strong? Her strength was immeasurable.

Lenalee walked up to him and began to strangle him and then thrust him aside on to the ground. Allen groaned, finding it hard to get up – he began to give up. Slowly and ever so slowly he lifted his head up, trying to work out where Lenalee was, but he couldn't see her at all. Then All of a sudden, she appeared again out of thin air and sat on top of Allen, beginning to punch him across his face and body.

Allen could feel his consciousness slowly slipping away from him and he began to give up. He wanted to die right now right here. He didn't mind. What had he done in life? Nothing. He had no one. He was an orphan. Lenalee began to cry and he could feel her tears drop on his face, bringing his consciousness back a bit.

"How could you?" she whispered, sitting up on the floor and getting off him "you're a monster. I loved her. She was the only family I had apart from my brother. She did everything for me so that I could study."

Allen slowly sat up, close to her, watching as tears cascaded down her beautiful violet eyes. She was talking again. Saying things about her mother and how much she loved her. Allen wanted to say sorry, but didn't know how. He'd just killed her mother, like she was going to forgive him now. Yeah right. He was a maniac. He didn't belong, even though he really did feel sorry for something he did.

Allen looked at Lenalee not knowing how say sorry to her. He edged closer to the girl and surprisingly she began to cry into his shoulder. He presumed that she didn't know and let her cry into his shoulder as he leaned back with his left arm on the ground.

Lenalee's cries began to die out and before he knew it she had lost consciousness on Allen's shoulder. He looked down at her and tried to wake the girl up, but was unable to.

The fight had taken up so much time and Allen was more than certain that the watchman would come around anytime soon. He picked up Lenalee into his arms and looked in the direction of Victoria Lee. Then he shook out of his thoughts and headed home, limping on his way. The injuries he had gained hurt him making him unable to move quickly through the roofs of the buildings. And even more harder carrying someone in his arms.

* * *

**_I dunno why I left it there!…..I'm just plain bored out of my mind! I'll defiantly make the other chapter a lot more exciting since you guys are probably fucking annoyed with this chapter._**

**_Yeah, my spelling and grammar kinda sucks now coz I'm rushing this fanfic to get it over and done with so that I'm free to do my exam._**

**_I'm trying to keep it a secret why Allen is killing prostitutes until latter when he reveals it all in front of a certain someone._**

**_There's a reason for why Kanda and Lavi don't kill prostitutes and I'll reveal that in the next chapter too._**

**_Allen did wear his prostitute-killing suit in the first attack, but I didn't call it that back then._**

**_Yeah. Lenalee is sort of stronger than Allen coz I hate it when people are sexiest against girls and there's a reason to do with Allen's health when he visited the doctor._**

**_Thanks for pointing all of these out Joe and I appreciate it. :)_**

**_Just to let you guys know, the event of Jack the ripper took place 200 years ago, but I've made it slightly modern. No one ever found out who the ripper was and it's a very secretive case and this is the reason, why I can't reveal a lot early on in the story. So every things kept a secret even the things early on that have somehow been mentioned, but not entirely. Life itself is a secret….._**

**_I hope that I get quite a few reviews for this chapter coz my birthday's coming up and in a weird way I ain't looking forward to it – I hate the day I was born, but I love presents._**

**_So please review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Damn,_

_Long time no update, right? Well, I'm back and I'm on my holiday week so I thought about continuing. Unfortunately, this is another rush and it's one of the reasons I never put a hundred percent of effort into the characters ways of thinking. As long as I get the story done it's cool, right? _

_I'll try and do them to the best of my abilities, but even though my exams are over the damn teachers are giving me coursework and so far, apparently I plagiarised and my work won't be submitted for my finally marks, so I have to do it again – but that's how England works and that stupid Gordon Brown guy (president) is saying that the tests should be harder. _

_I'm sincerely sorry if the standards of the writing aren't good at the moment, but blame my school – I'm starting to hate it even more than I already did. _

Chapter 4 

A friend in need

Allen's breath caught in his chest as he carried Lenalee on his left shoulder through the rooftops. The pain was getting too much. He didn't know why the hell he began to carry her away in the first place. What was the reason? Was it sympathy for what he'd done to her mother? Was it guilt? Or was it something deeper – like love? He shook his head and mentally slapped himself.

'_No way'_ he thought to himself _'there's no way I'd fall in love with anyone. I can't fall in love.'_

He struggled to carry Lenalee on the rooftops – there was no other choice, he had to or other wise face the consequences of being caught by the police and put to death. Besides if he made it make to the orphanage, the only problem he'd have to get through was explaining how he got his wounds – nothing-big right? Easy peasy.

But why he was carrying Lenalee back, he didn't know. He just felt like it.

'_Yeah, that's right'_ he convinced himself _'I felt sorry for her and wanted to make sure she was alright, just like any human being would do, no feelings in that at all.'_

His body was beginning to ache so much now and all he wanted to do was to give up. But of course he couldn't. If he did, then he might as well say 'Adios' to the world he'd lived in for sixteen years and he wouldn't let that happened – not know anyway. Even if it meant facing a lot of physical pain.

Allen finally arrived in his orphanage and made his way in through the open window leading him into his bedroom. He collapsed on the bed with Lenalee next to him after he made his way in. He breathed in and out heavily as he closed his eyes. Now all he needed to do was to come up with an explanation to tell matron about his arm. The silver-eyed boy turned to his side to face Lenalee who was lying next to him and began to examine her features again. Her violet eyes were closed and she was sleeping peacefully until and sudden tear slipped down her eyes. Her dress was ripped on the ends and messed up completely due to the fight she'd been through. Allen smiled softly and reached forward weakly with his unbroken hand, wiping the tear away from he eyes. He pulled away immediately as he realised what he was doing and blushed slightly.

'_Damn, what the hell's wrong with me?'_

He slowly got off the bed and made his way to a cupboard that was able to fit Lenalee in and slid the door open. It wasn't a cupboard as such on the inside, seeing as it had no clothing stored within it. It had a few mattresses stacked on top of each other to make a high bed. Every time Lavi ran away from the bookman's (or to him, the panda's) day-to-day routines and rules, he'd come over to the orphanage and sleep in there.

Allen lifted Lenalee with his left arm and carefully placed her inside, afraid of hurting her in anyway. After putting the young Chinese girl in the cupboard he shut a small part of it, leaving a bit open so that she could breath. He turned around and slowly made his was down after taking his blood stained cloths off and replacing them with his pyjamas (even though he had a broken arm he managed to do it since it was a sleeveless shirt).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Panda, how come we're doing this again? It sucks," whined Lavi as he sat on the floor with his legs crossed in a meditation position "It's damn boring. I don't see the point."

Bookman got up and hit him on the head, wearing a comical anime panda costume.

"Look here, you immature little brat!" he mumbled, "being a bookman requires concentration of the highest level and focus – this means meditation is required to be a successful bookman."

Lavi mumbled something under his breath and began to meditate, trying to clear his mind and release the third eye chakra. However his mind kept on drifting. He couldn't concentrate. There were too many questions in his head – about being the next bookman. He didn't really want to, nut there was no choice and so, he dedicated himself to something he didn't really want to do. Then his friends appeared in his head. He'd have to leave them one day, go in his own path as a bookman, giving them historical titles and names.

"Lavi, I sense that you're mind is troubled," Bookman said with his eyes slowly opening "What would be the problem."

Lavi looked up and grinned at his grandpa.

"I thing you're losing your senses at your old age, panda, there's nothing troubling me at all."

Bookman hit Lavi across the head again, this time inflicting more pain than he did last time. He wanted Lavi to speak his mind out to him and tell him what was troubling him, that way at least he could try and fix it.

"No, Lavi. I'm being serious now," muttered Bookman in a serious tone, which Lavi understood well "I need to know what's bothering you…please."

Lavi looked at the ground since he didn't want to say anything. He knew the old Panda wouldn't like what he was going to hear, but at the same time Lavi knew that he could be a stubborn old bat. If the bookman didn't find out something from that person there would all ways be other ways of finding out. The red haired boy sighed and started to speak, but said it simply without any explanations first.

"I'm having doubts being the 49th Bookman," he stated looking at the old panda, expecting him to say something like he's disappointed.

The bookman looked at his grandson and then turned around.

"I see," he said, walking away and rummaging through a small drawer "there's nothing I can do to convince you to be a bookman Lavi, it'll come naturally."

"But don't you get it, Panda, I don't wanna be a bookman!" Lavi protested getting up on to his feet "I don't find any joy in it at all. I can't even help my friends in major incidents apart from akuma hunting! I'm not allowed to interfere in businesses that affect the future – that's like saying I don't even exist in this world."

"Yes, it's true that a bookman cannot interfere in situations that affect the future, but that doesn't mean that you're not part of history – you'll be remembered for your deeds as a bookman. In away not playing a major part in history is a curse all us bookmen are born with. And we can't do anything about it. We're only here on earth to record the happenings – the war between the akuma's and Exorcists and those involved."

"But what about my friends? I wanna be there for them. I don't wanna abandon then and go and record some crap that's gonna rename them the 'chosen ones by god' or the 'destroyer' or the damn 'lotus'. Gramps, I'm gonna opt out of this whole bookman thing. I know we've got abilities others don't have, but I want to lead a life of my own."

"It's you're decision to make, Lavi, I have no saw in it what so ever. It's you're future not mine."

The bookman stopped rummaging through the drawers and left with a small book in his hand, leaving a shocked Lavi to figure things out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You stupid, little child," muttered the matron "look what you've done to yourself. Getting injured like that. Next time I'll see to it that you don't go anywhere with that longhaired boy. What's his name…Kanda, that's it. I'll see to it that he doesn't do this to you ever again. Last time he came over here he'd turned the place upside down, he did."

Allen was lying in his bed as the matron was tending to his wounds. Surprisingly, she believed his story about Kanda and him getting into another fight. Then again, last time Kanda came over the matron almost threw him out since he wrecked the place trying to kill Allen. The white haired exorcist shivered at the thought.

The matron was surprisingly caring about him now a days. She'd greet him in the morning nicely and if he was sick she wouldn't bother him like usual. But ask him if he needed anything. It was just too weird and freaky. Maybe she was in love with him! Allen chuckled at that thought – Lavi came out with it when he told him about her earlier.

Lenalee was in the cupboard and Allen really hoped that she wouldn't wake up anytime soon. If she did, he was busted. The matron, finished bandaging his right arm and putting it into a sling.

"If you need anything, Walker, just give me a shout," she matron smiled before shutting the door behind her.

Allen listened closely after she'd left, making sure that she wasn't standing around trying to listen to or see what he was doing. After he was certain that no one was listening, Allen got off his bed and limped towards the cupboard. The after effects of the battle were finally setting in and they hurt more than before. The sliver eyed boy slowly slid open the cupboard and checked on Lenalee. She was injured just like him, but not as bad. He had to heal her somehow, but didn't know much on medicine or first aid.

"Damn, what am I gonna do?" He muttered, "She needs to be healed now."

Then an idea struck his head – Lavi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeah, sure, I'll come right over," Said Lavi "Allen, you better not have done something stupid. I'll bring Yuu over, too."

Lavi put his cell phone into his coat pocket and pulled it on. Bookman was a sleep and Allen had just disturbed his. Although he didn't mind, he was more than willing to help Allen since he wasn't able to help him much before. Lavi pulled on a black shirt with white jeans pants and blue sneakers – not wanting to wander through the streets in his pyjamas.

The red haired boy slowly sneaked down stairs, making sure not to wake bookman on the way. He reached the door and carefully pulled it open and closed it behind him as he left. He let out a deep sigh when he was outside.

Lavi made his way to his bicycle, which was right outside the house. He began to walk with it then began to speed up and lifted one of his legs over the other side as he cycled away down the road. The night air was cool against Lavi as it ran through his hair, ruffling it in the process. He stopped right in front of Kanda's house and began to scream.

"Hey, Yuu, Mayoshi-kun needs us."

Lavi waited for a while. There was no response. Lavi sighed, today defiantly wasn't his day – first his talk with bookman and now Kanda wasn't even at home. He was about to give up and go when the door unlocked and the longhaired boy came out.

"About time, Yuu."

Kanda cast Lavi a glare and took out his mugen, pointing it directly at Lavi's face.

"Don't ever call me that, eye patch or you'll die."

"Y-Yes, Kanda. I swear I'll never call you Yuu ever again…Yuu."

Kanda rolled his eyes and muttered something like "stupid old rabbit" under his breath as he got on to his bike. The two boys began to cycle into the direction of Allen's orphanage with Lavi making fun of Kanda on the way. They arrived out side the building and crept around outside, looking for the window that belonged to Allen's room.

Lavi used his hammer to get up to the window while Kanda merely jumped up due to his training. He clung onto the window while Lavi sat on his hammer. They knocked on Allen's window once and waited. No answer. They knocked again, but this time Allen was there and he opened the window for them to let them in.

"What the hell is Kanda doing here?" asked Allen surprised "I thought he said he didn't want to be disturbed with this whole 'Jack the Ripper' thing. What made you change your mind Kanda?"

"Shut up, bean sprout," Kanda muttered dangerously "If you wanna die an early death then I'll be happy to grant you your wish, but I promised to help in the beginning an I stick by it."

Lavi stared at the two as they argued and sighed. He was getting tired of both of them – the situation Allen was in could get him killed, but the two just kept on arguing away like nothing happened. Lavi came in between the two and separated them both asking Allen how he got his very obvious injuries. The young white haired boy explained what had happened leaving out the bit about Lenalee.

"So you killed the woman prostitute," said Lavi going into his thinking mode "Okay, then why did you want me over?"

Allen looked down at the ground, suddenly becoming interested in the floor.

"Erm…I need healing," he muttered simply.

Lavi stared at him slightly astonished. He was already healed for damn sake and her he was telling him he needed to be treated. Allen sighed and looked up at the two boys in front of him.

"Actually it isn't me who needs healing," he said walking over to the cupboard and opening it "It's this girl."

Lavi and Kanda pretty much had a heart attack the moment they found that the person inside the cupboard was indeed their good friend from the head quarters – Lenalee.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next hour or two were spent with Allen retelling them the story of what happened, but this time not leaving out the bit about Lenalee. Lavi was tending to Lenalee's wounds while he listened carefully to every detail Allen gave him. He couldn't believe how stupid the younger boy was sometimes.

Allen finished telling the story and Lavi began to question him like an inspector, which made the white haired boy very uncomfortable. He'd never seen Lavi this serious before and it began to scare him.

"I take it you guys knew her," said Allen simply as he looked at Lavi "She's a really good fighter, you know."

The silver-eyed exorcist didn't know why he said that, but he knew that it was probably the most stupid thing to say in a situation like this. Surprisingly however, Lavi only smiled and nodded at his question telling Allen that Lenalee was indeed a good fighter.

Just as he said that, the young Chinese girl began to stir and wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and found Lavi towering over her with a smiling face, still tending to her wounds.

"L-Lavi?" asked Lenalee, slowly supporting herself to sit up "Lavi is that really you And…Kanda?"

Lenalee suddenly hugged Lavi tightly and cried into his shoulder as he patted her back comfortingly. Kanda stepped up behind Lavi and gave Lenalee a small wet towel to put on her head. Lenalee took it in her hand and in the corner of her eye caught the boy from earlier (Allen) sitting on his bed looking at her.

"You," she hissed getting up and leaping at Allen, even though most her wounds hurt like hell. All she wanted now was to avenge her mother's death. This boy had made a loner in this world; he'd taken away the only family she had and she didn't care if she was in pain or not, all she wanted was to kill this boy.

She landed on Allen who was forced back on to the bed as she sat on him and strangled the white haired exorcist. Allen chocked and tried to push Lenalee off him, but being unable use his right arm meant that Lenalee was able to over power him. He could feel himself losing his ability to breath, but just the Lavi and Kanda grabbed Lenalee by her arms and pulled her off Allen.

"Lenalee, what the hell do you think you're doing tying to attack him like that?" asked Lavi, struggling to hold back the girl "It's not worth it."

"Yeah," agreed Kanda "Do you wanna go down the same path as him or something. That just makes you as bad as him."

Lenalee pulled away from the two boys holding her back and pointed an accusing finger at Allen.

"What the hell is he doing here?" she roared, looking at Allen with venom in her eyes "What's this little piece of shit doing here?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next thirty minutes or so were spent trying to calm Lenalee down and tell her what was going on. Obviously, she was still filled with hate towards the white haired exorcist, but that was, but that was reasonable. They tried to sort out where Lenalee could stay and Lavi's house out of the question seeing as he'd had a harsh discussion with the Bookman earlier on and didn't want to cause anymore trouble. She didn't have any other relatives left except Komui who was all the way in the Asian branch due to some business and paper work. There was no way she could stay at Kanda's since he shared a room with a few guys around his age and it wouldn't be good if Lenalee was made to stay with them. Who knew how they'd treat her or what they'd do to her.

Which then left little Mr. Allen Walker as the only opinion. Allen had thought about moving out of the orphanage a numerous amount of times already and he'd already arranged for a house nearby a long time ago – all he needed now was the payment. And it wasn't much of a problem for him seeing as orphans get quite a lot of money for their housing and school.

Lenalee obviously didn't want to stay with Allen and she made it very clear. She didn't trust the boy for one and he'd just killed her mother, so she would most likely get the urge to kill him and avenge her mother's death.

"Look," said Allen softly, speaking for the first time in a while "You're not gonna stay with me forever and I'm not gonna do anything to you, trust me. As soon as I get the money, and that's probably in like six months or so, I'll send you to china where the Asian branch is, Okay?"

Lenalee looked at Allen and sent him a death glare, scaring the young boy a bit.

"Fine. I'll stay with you on one condition." Said Lenalee with disgust in her voice.

"Go on," said Allen "What is it?"

Lenalee smirked.

"If by any chance I get the urge to kill you, I'll take it. If by any chance I get the opportunity to torture you or put you in pain I defiantly will."

Allen smiled at her. So this was her condition. It made Allen want to laugh, but he didn't. Allen didn't have any objections against this condition of hers. In fact he couldn't care if she tries to kill him, he deserved in the end, didn't he? He killed her mother and now felt sorry for her.

"Fine, whatever."

Lenalee stared at Allen, slightly suspicious, but then gave up. What kind of an idiot would say yes to a dangerous condition like the one she'd just made? Unless they could gain something out of it…

"I'm going to bed," sighed Allen "Joanne wanted to meet us in the park again, so I might as well rest up before I twist my ankle again."

Lavi and Kanda decided to stay over for the night; seeing as Lavi had to finish tending to Lenalee's wounds and Kanda just couldn't be bothered. There was weird an uncomfortable silence between Allen and Lenalee, filled with hate which Lavi and Kanda couldn't stand. They couldn't believe they'd missed something so big. Both Lenalee and Allen were their friends and yet both of them hated each other because of the incident that happened – the incident that they both missed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was a huge rush. Allen and the boys tried to get Lenalee out the house as fast as they possibly could. None of them got any good sleep at all, especially Allen who was forced to go into Lou fa's room and get some clothing for Lenalee. It wasn't hard – Lou fa was fast asleep and even if she _had_ seen Allen all she would have done is probably blushed. Allen got Lenalee a small black mini skirt with a blue tank top and blue cardigan, which suited her nicely after she'd changed in the toilet. Kanda, being the fastest, was made to go and get food from the fridge, which he did successfully. The gang ate their small proportion of food as quickly as they could except for Allen, who ate a huge pile surprising Lenalee in the process.

'_How the hell can he eat that much?'_ she asked herself _'And still manage to stay so thin.'_

Allen caught her looking, but she quickly looked away and closed her eyes as if she wasn't. He just shrugged and ate up as quickly as he could. After that the gang slowly sneaked out of the window and the silver eyed boy closed it behind him. Everyone sighed as they got out – they'd escaped the clutches of the matron for a day, but Lavi had no idea how Allen was going to escape for the rest of his time in the orphanage.

"Okay, we're out and about. Now what?" asked the red haired eye patch "Where not supposed to meet the guys until like in two hours."

Allen grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, indicating that he had no idea what so ever.

"Che," muttered Kanda "we could at least try looking for a house so that bean sprout can move out."

"Good idea, Yuu," grinned Lavi "And we could buy some food for the picnic again."

The three boys nodded, while Lenalee had no clue on what was going on. All that she could rely on now was Lavi and Kanda. They were her friends and she trusted both of them with her life. Allen on the other hand was out of the question and she's never even think about trusting the white haired boy – ever.

"I'll get the food," smiled Lavi "while you guys check out the houses on sale. I'll phone you once I've finished."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking for the houses annoyed Allen. He never thought they'd be so stressing and irritating. It made him wish that he was with Lavi right now, and then at least he'd get some food. Allen's phone rang and he got a message from Lavi telling them to meet him in the shopping centre. The three some left and went to were Lavi had called them to come. Kanda and Allen got into many arguments on the way and Lenalee couldn't believe that the person who'd killed her mother was so innocent in life.

The three some made it to the shopping centre in time to see Lavi speaking to a girl with brown hair.

As they moved closer, Kanda and Allen noticed who it was and Allen mentally groaned – it was Lou fa. The brunette saw him and instead of blushing like usual she greeted him with a 'good morning'. Of course Allen replied while Kanda let out a 'che'. Lou fa told the gang that she was making her way to the park were she'd promised to meet the others, so the gang decided to join her.

On the way Lou fa clung on to Allen's hand and wouldn't let go, wanting it too last forever. She'd never been this close to him before and it felt great! But then she could see the dark haired girl that was coming with them staring at her.

"Allen, who's this?" she asked "Is she you're girl friend?"

Allen's attention was caught really quickly when she asked him that, and he put up his hands defensively.

"N-No," he stuttered looking at Lenalee, who was giving him a death glare "she's just a friend, whose…Erm…. Transferred over from china, yeah that's right. Her name's Lenalee Lee."

"Oh, nice to meet you," smiled Lou fa as she shook hands with Lenalee "I'm from China too."

"Really?" asked Lenalee, slightly surprised "that means we can both speak the same language then."

"Yup."

The two girls talked quietly on their way to the park, while Allen hovered close to the food, attempting to snatch it out of Lavi's grasp. But unfortunately the bookman, with his skills, was able to tell Allen's motives and sent him flying forward every time he tried to get the food.

"Come on, mayoshi-kun! Try and get the food," smiled Lavi as he ran for the park that was only up ahead "If you don't catch me, you'll get nothing."

Allen charged at Lavi, leaving behind the girls and Kanda to walk towards the park slowly. Lou fa giggled as she watched the two boys.

"What's up?" asked Lenalee "What's so funny?"

"Nothing much. It's just that every time we come up here, Lavi starts to provoke Allen with the food and Allen always ends up running after him for the food – they're both just too comical."

"Stupid, mayoshi. Stupid Rabbit." Kanda muttered, under his breath.

The gang arrived in the park to find that Allen had got hold of the basket and had one foot on Lavi as he stood up. Lou fa, Kanda and Lenalee sweat dropped staring at the white-haired boy standing in front of them, victorious.

"What?" asked Allen, confused "I've got the damn basket. Don't I deserve a round of applause…. for at least defeating Lavi here?"

The friends stared at Allen for a while, but then they could hear some people running towards them. It was their friends: Joanne, Jamie, Alex and Rebecca. Lou fa greeted Rebecca and Alex, introducing both of them to Lenalee, while Jamie ran up to Lavi asking him if he needed any help getting up. Joanne on the other hand, greeted Allen with a hug, almost throwing him of balance.

"Hey, Joe!" he grinned, hugging her as he regained his balance to stand up "You're actually on time for once."

Lou fa stared at Joanne, a slight hint of jealousy in her eyes. She grabbed Lenalee and both of them walked over to Joanne and Allen, who were chatting about something secretively. Every so often, Joanne would clutch onto Allen's hand and lean into his shoulders as he'd comfort her. This made Lou fa's blood boil and she was itching to interfere their little flirt lesson.

"Hey, what're you two talking about?" asked Lou fa, walking up to the two along with Lenalee "Is it a secret?"

"N-No," stuttered Allen letting go of Joanne "It's just that that Joann's mum's coming back and she's nervous about it. Nothing big. Oh yeah, Lenalee, this is Joanne. Joanne, this is Lenalee, a transfer student from china."

The two girls greeted each other with a small 'hi' and Joanne leaned close to Allen and whispered something in his ear.

"Nice choice, she suits you, you know?"

"I-It's not like that," Allen whispered back "Like I said, she's a transfer student. And shouldn't you be joining in on the gangbang with Jamie. That way you could get close to the guy."

"Shut up," screamed Joanne as she chased after Allen, leaving behind a confused looking Lou fa and Lenalee.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, that's it for now. I tried to develop lavi's character a bit about the whole bookman idea thing. I know I sort of screwed up, even though it's long. But I promised my friend that I'd include as much Joanne as I possibly could, seeing as the characters based on her.

But I assure you; the next chapter will be based around the Noah's and the whole ripper problem.

NEXT: The Noah's interference.

From now on Allen and Lenalee's relationship will start to take shape, but Rhode might interfere in the future chapters.


End file.
